Humans' Wings
by Batsutousai
Summary: Sequel to Tainted Wings and To Fly Without Wings.With the death of the Great God Dumbledore, the world is thrown into a war of the Council’s making. Can Harry Potter and Voldemort save the people they were chosen to rule?


**Title:** Humans' Wings  
**Series:** Part Three of the Of Angels And Demons trilogy  
**Author:** Batsutousai(LJ, FFN, TSS, HPF)/Katmon(AFF)  
**Beta:** magickmaker17  
**Pairings:** Voldemort/Harry, with other minor ones on the side(Dudley/Piers, Draco/Blaise, Dean/Hermione, Gin/Luna)  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU, OOC(duh), war and all the things that comes with it.  
**Summary:** Sequel to Tainted Wings and To Fly Without Wings.  
With the death of the Great God Dumbledore, the world is thrown into a war of the Council's making. Can Harry Potter and Voldemort save the people they were chosen to rule?  
**Disclaim Her:** If no one under the age of 17 should read the series than there is a POSSIBLITY that I own it, yes.  
**Archived:** FFN, The Silver Snitch, my LiveJournal TMR/HP community(tmrhpfics), AFF, HPFandom, and anywhere else you may wish to post it, just email me and tell me, please!

**Beta's Disclaimer:** My beta would like it to be known that she has no input whatsoever in anything I write. Nothing in this chapter is her fault; she wants no blame for it.  
Who else is concerned?

--  
August of 2004, Hell  
--

Harry Potter awakened two days after the death of his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, in the embrace of the Demon Lord Voldemort. He nuzzled the man's chest and was rewarded with a deep chuckle. "Finally awake, then?"

"No." Harry groaned.

Voldemort ran a gentle hand through the new Great God's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than tired?" Harry inquired brightly.

Voldemort smiled. "Well, that's to be expected, so, yes, other than tired."

Harry cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "Different. Like I'm more than one person, almost."

"You are," the Demon Lord explained patiently. "All the past Great Gods have meshed together into one being. They've become a part of you. If the exchange went properly, you should also be able to recall their memories and use their abilities."

Harry blinked a few times. "Let me guess, secret of the trade," he said dryly.

"You've got it." Voldemort kissed the top of Harry's head. "Shall we go get some breakfast?"

"I suppose." Harry tugged away and stood carefully, flaring his wings for balance when he started to tilt. "Oh, Great God, I've missed my wings," he muttered, gently running his fingers through the feathers of one wing.

Voldemort chuckled. "You getting used to your new position should be amusing, at any rate," he said, resting an arm around Harry's waist to keep him from falling.

"Shove it, you prat," Harry growled, resting his head against his lover's shoulder tiredly. He smiled faintly when Voldemort's wings caressed his as they started out of the room and down to the Formal Dining Hall. "How is everyone else?"

"Worried about you, for the most part," the Demon Lord replied truthfully. "We had to keep everyone down here, since the Council's gotten even more frantic in their searchings for you. Your godfather was able to get word through long enough to warn us that they were out to kill you and had decided our contract was null. We've had the Demonic Guard out in full strength ever since."

"Oh, please tell me those fools aren't about to make war with Hell..." Harry groaned, massaging his forehead gently.

"Looks like it. As soon as you're ready to travel, we'll accompany you up to Heaven and help you sort everything out."

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Harry agreed, letting his hand drop. "And you have my permission to maim them as much as you'd like."

"Ooh, goodie!" Voldemort responded in a giddy voice.

Harry snorted. "Prat."

As soon as the two leaders stepped into the Dining Hall, the air was filled with cries of "Harry!"

Voldemort shot everyone a dangerous look that stopped them before they could hug the new Great God all at once. "He's not steady on his feet yet. If any of you damage him, we'll personally throw you into the Flamed Pit of Damnation."

"Thanks so, love," Harry said dryly as he tugged from the taller man's grasp and hobbled over to his usual seat next to the head of the table. Voldemort rolled his eyes and took his seat at the head of the table. He ordered their meal while Harry's friends checked the young man over.

"You're not hurt, are you?" was the first thing the Human Hermione Granger asked.

Harry smiled faintly. "No, just tired. I should be fine after a couple more days."

"He didn't do anything to you this morning, did he?" Demon Blaise Zabini asked in a suspicious voice as he gave the scowling Demon Lord a frown.

Harry bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. "No." He smiled up at Blaise. "Where's Draco?"

"Guard duty. They're running two shifts and he's got this shift." Blaise sighed, probably wishing his boyfriend, Demon Draco Malfoy, was there with him.

"Don't you start worrying about what's going on yet, Harry," Angel Minerva McGonagall ordered. "You need to rest up before you even _think_ about dealing with it."

Harry cocked his head to one side and looked curiously at his old Shifting teacher, who'd taken on the guise of a Human guest while down in Hell, probably to escape detection, by wearing a heavy brown robe and hiding her wings. "You're my advisor now, aren't you?"

Minerva smiled faintly. "Yes. Which means, of course, that I get to order you around when I think you're not paying enough attention to your health. Eat your food."

"We like her," Voldemort declared, earning him an annoyed look from Harry and laughter from the group around them. "Sit, all of you. Let us talk while we eat," he added, waving them all to chairs as damned souls who worked at the palace brought out more dishes.

Everyone took seats and Harry looked them all over. Like Minerva, both Angel Petunia and half-Angel Dudley Dursley had hidden their ancestry by putting on the Human-coloured brown robes and, in Petunia's case, hiding her wings. Hermione, Human Piers Polkiss, and Human Dean Thomas had also taken on the Human guise, though mostly because they _were_ Humans, though Harry could see Blaise's bracelets on each of them, so they could fly if they needed to. Dudley also had a bracelet, but it had never been reconfigured for slip-stream, since they'd never had the chance to see if Harry's, which had been the beta, would work. Blaise would probably reconfigure them all now, unless he already had. Fallen Angel Narcissa Malfoy and Blaise had continued wearing their black Demon robes with their wings. They would blend in better that way.

With a mild start, Harry realized that he was the only one in Angel garb. His wings stood out like a lighthouse on a dark night, making him the perfect target. With a sigh he closed his eyes and concentrated on the minds of those within him. _'This will probably come as a foolish question, but is there a way to make my wings black without being Fallen?'_ he inquired tiredly.

'_It is probably the best option for you now,'_ a voice Harry didn't know replied. _'As Great God, you can do anything, including giving yourself a temporary Fallen status. You need only will it.'_ Harry nodded and focused on turning his wings and robes black. He knew he should probably warn the others, but he didn't feel like arguing with them.

"Hells and Heavens!" Blaise shouted as Voldemort stood sharply. The others around the table stared in horror at the Great God as he suddenly appeared Fallen.

"Harry? What have you done?" the Demon Lord whispered as Harry opened his eyes.

"It's temporary," Harry replied, running a finger over a silky black wing. "I stand out like a sore thumb down here, but I wasn't willing to give up my wings again." He offered everyone a small smile. "And it'll keep everyone else from guessing the truth anyway, right?"

Voldemort fell back into his seat with a groan. "Warn us next time. Dying of a heart attack was not our ideal way to go." Harry's friends, advisor, and aunt mumbled their agreement.

"Sorry." Harry grimaced. "I just didn't want anyone talking me out of it." He picked up his fork and picked up a stalk of broccoli. "Eat."

The Demon Lord leaned over and ran a hand along Harry's wing. "It suits you, you little Demon," he informed his lover fondly.

Harry smiled mischievously. "Thanks so, Tom."

Voldemort scowled. "_That_ is not our name, which we _know_ we've been over."

"Aren't you supposed to be weak and tired?" Petunia inquired of her nephew while the younger beings around the table covered sniggers.

"Yup." Harry smiled widely. "But I like being a pain-in-the-arse more!"

"Figures." Minerva snorted. "Eat, Master Potter."

"Yes, Madame McGonagall." Harry sighed helplessly. His friends laughed.

--

Four days later found the Great God, the Demon Lord, and their two top advisors, Minerva McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy, locked away in Voldemort's office with orders to Narcissa and Petunia that they shouldn't be bothered unless it was an emergency.

The two leaders and their advisors poured over three 3-D maps of the different worlds that showed the movements of the two major factors in this little war. The Demons were only really moving to counter strike against the Angels. The Angels had taken on the offensive position in the battle and were attacking every chance they got. The Council had completely taken over Heaven without a Great God to keep them in check.

"Why are they attacking the Humans?" Lucius growled, pointing out where various military bases had been hit. "They have no part in this war."

"They're between us," Voldemort murmured. "Of course they'd attack them to get them out of their way."

"And we _do_ have Humans on our side, Lucius," Minerva pointed out.

"They just want chaos..." Harry sighed, leaning back on his stool. "From chaos is born peace, or so say the tales of our people from the beginning of the world. If they can create enough chaos, they can make a new world."

"No Demons. No Gods. Perfect Humans," Lucius whispered. "They want a world of Angels."

"They want a world they can control," Minerva corrected wearily.

"Power hungry Angels. I never thought I'd see that." Lucius snorted, rubbing at his arm thoughtlessly.

Harry watched the two advisors throw insults back and forth quietly, trying to come up with a course of action. He knew that he couldn't just waltz into Heaven and claim he was the Great God. Council would kill him on sight. A thought occurred to him and he threw it out for the other three in the room, "Why does Council want me dead so badly?"

Harry's question startled the room into silence. Voldemort was the first to speak, "You know, that's a very, very good question. However, the only answer I can think of is that you've been a thorn in their side for a very long time."

"You have the backing of his Lordship," Lucius murmured.

"But, to them, I'm just another stupid Angel who was thrown onto the Surface and forced to live the life of a Human," Harry argued. "Who cares if I'm a friend of the Demon Lord? It's not like they know I have wings, or anything."

"That's true..." Minerva frowned. "If only Albus weren't dead!"

"How would that old man help?" Lucius sneered.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he turned to Harry, who was frowning at the ground. "Harry, when you were thrown from Heaven, your training had been completed, correct?"

Harry blinked up at the Demon Lord. "Yeah."

Minerva let out her breath in a rush of air. "The Proclaimed Heir of a Great God cannot be cast from Heaven by any, not even the Great God himself."

"Clause thirteen," Harry whispered, sharing startled looks with Minerva.

"Then why did he not Proclaim you?" Lucius spat. "Old fool."

"No, we think there's a piece of this puzzle missing," Voldemort disagreed. "Foolish? Perhaps not. What if Dumbledore had a secret? He always has reasons for everything." He met Harry's gaze. "Ask him. We need to know."

"My Lord..." Lucius started with a sighed.

Harry, sensing this would not be a very amusing argument, closed his eyes and reached out for his mentor in the sea of thoughts separated from his own by a thin sheen. _'Albus?'_

A mental hug enveloped Harry and he relaxed. _'You figured that out much quicker than I expected,'_ came the amused chuckle of Albus Dumbledore. _'Of course, Tom always was the brilliant one. I shouldn't be surprised.'_

Harry swallowed. _'Albus, what's the missing puzzle piece? Why does the Council want me dead?'_

_'Long before my time, there was a child's tale that had been made by a human prophetess before humans wrote things down. It was banned from Heaven by the Angelic Council of that time, though there's still a copy of it in their archives. The Council was not aware that I knew it, as far as I know,'_ Albus offered gravely.

_'And what was this tale?'_ Harry whispered.

A new voice took over, _'The tale told of the love of a Great God for a Demon Lord. This Great God was to be the youngest ever. A friend of Demons, Angels, and Humans, he'd change the Worlds by bringing about the true peace and crushing those who opposed it.'_

_'The Council must have attached the tale to you,'_ a second voice murmured. _'Though, why?'_

_'He spent so much time with Albus,'_ a third voice cut in, sounding angry. _'And you'll remember how quickly they reacted when they learned Harry loved a Demon? Everyone knew he adored Humans.'_

_'But he'd never met any, Osric. Why start worrying?'_ the second voice inquired gently.

_'His liking of Humans would have been enough for me, had I been in their place!'_ the man called Osric shot back.

_'Then it was probably a good thing you **weren't**,'_ said the second voice dryly.

Harry slipped in before Osric could reply, _'So the Council was attempting to end a possible threat before it could get out of hand. I get that. Just, why not kill me outright? Why send me to Earth, then try searching for me years later?'_

_'They'd just gotten a new leader,'_ the first voice offered softly. _'Dolores Umbridge took over from Fudge. She got the rest of the Council to vote him down and her up.'_

_'She's not liked you since you beat her goddaughter at the flying competition in your fourth year,'_ Albus said gravely.

_'That toad has a **goddaughter**!'_ Harry said, horrified by the very thought.

_'You've been living with Demons too long.'_ Osric laughed, not sounding like he thought this to be a bad thing.

_'Yes, she has a goddaughter. Ginevra Weasley.'_ Albus sighed.

_'B-but Gin and I were friends!'_ Harry cried.

_'Ginevra moved down to the Human world not long after you beat her, as you'll recall.'_ A fourth voice sighed. _'You were already a friend with a Human, in a sense, you just hadn't realized it. Dolores, however, did. She saw you as a possible threat. You **had** to be nullified.'_

_'Oh, Hells...'_

"Harry?" came a worried voice from outside Harry's mind.

_'Go,'_ Albus ordered before pushing Harry back into the real world.

"Harry?" Voldemort said again. He, Lucius, and Minerva all stood around the Great God, concern dancing across their eyes.

Harry blinked at them dumbly for a moment before his thoughts all came rushing back to him. He vaulted backwards over his stool. "I have to find Gin!" he shouted over his shoulder before dashing from the room.

The three in the room all traded looks. "Did that make any sense to either of you?" Voldemort inquired dryly.

"Uh, nope," Lucius responded just as dryly. Minerva just shook her head.

The Demon Lord groaned. "Nothing for it. He's on the Surface."

"He'll be killed!" Minerva whispered fearfully.

"Not exactly," Lucius murmured, rubbing at his chin. "After all, what would the council want with a lone Demon?"

"Hum, let's think here. Perhaps to kill him?" Minerva shot back. "We're at _war_, Lucius! He'll be killed on sight!"

"Not necessarily..." Voldemort hummed. "This is Harry Potter we're talking about here, Madame McGonagall. You taught him for seven years. Did you ever actually catch him acting up?"

Minerva's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No. He always covered his tracks."

"He'll be fine." Lucius snorted, waving the problem away with a hand. "For now, we need to think tactics. I love Harry like a son, but that man can't strategize to save his life!"

"It's what makes him so appealing," Voldemort replied, returning to his seat.

"My Lord, no offense, but that's just to you." Lucius sighed.

"We know," Voldemort agreed, before pointing to a spot on the map. "If the Angels keep on like they have been going, we think they'll attack this base next. We need a way to defend it." The two advisors traded sighs and leaned forward to discuss plans.

--

Harry danced just out of sight of the Angelic Police patrols, eyeing the decaying house before him. Ginevra Weasley, he could feel, was within. He was a bit curious as to how the damn house was still managing to stay together, but, knowing Gin like he did, he figured the girl had found some old breed of magic to keep it in one piece.

That was one of the things that had drawn Gin and Harry together. Gin enjoyed studying old magic, the stuff that had been once used widely in all three Worlds. Harry, being a Human fanatic, had been overjoyed to help her search through the old archives on Humans. What he'd found had only made him love them more, despite their violent nature, and Gin had gone right along with him, falling in love with the wing-less race until she'd gotten the need to leave the Angelic Academy and live among them, never to be heard from again by her family or friends. Harry had only known she was still alive through watching through the Looking Globe for her. He'd been so very pleased when she'd fallen in love with a strange woman who he'd later learned was named Luna Lovegood. He thought the two were perfect together.

Pulling the hood of his modified Demon robes up, Harry dashed across the lawn and ducked into the shadows of the doorway. He waited until the next patrol had passed, then knocked sharply on the beaten wooden door.

The door opened to an insane-looking woman with crazy blonde hair. She eyed Harry coldly. "We don't want your kind in here," she hissed.

Harry put out a foot to stop the door from slamming in his face. "I'm just here to make sure Gin's okay. I have nothing to do with the Angelic Police guarding your house," he said hurriedly.

Luna Lovegood sneered. "I'll bet. Go away." She started to closed the door again, stronger than Harry's single foot.

"Tell her I have the information the Council never let us see. Tell her I know the secrets of the Demons," Harry said hurriedly. "I'll be in the park, if she wants to know them." Then he turned and dashed across the lawn again.

Shouts and blasts of light followed his retreat. Left with no other choice, Harry unfurled his black wings and jumped into the air, using techniques his father had taught him when he was much younger to stay out of the way of the Police weapons. Once out of their range, he used a simple Shifting Spell to Shift to the park not far from the deteriorating house. He sat himself in a tree and leaned back to rest.

--

"Gin, love, I really don't think this is a good idea..." Luna's voice drifted through the trees.

Harry sat up quickly, eyes scanning the ground around them. He quickly came to the conclusion that they weren't in sight yet, but were walking towards him.

"Luna, not many people knew about my interest in Demonic magic, and your description is very close to my best friend at the Academy." Gin sighed, sounding old and worn out. Harry bit his lip sadly.

"I don't trust him. He had _black wings_, Gin. You've always told me that those with black wings are deadly," Luna hissed as they came into sight.

Harry jumped down from his perch, landing lightly on the ground. "We are," he agreed.

Luna let out a screech and clutched at Gin's arm. The Angel, however, merely narrowed her eyes. "Harry James Potter, what in the name of Heaven did you do to make yourself a Fallen?"

Harry smiled grimly. "I got caught, of course."

"Caught at _what_?" Gin demanded, lips twitching with a smile.

"Loving a Demon." Harry shrugged, glancing down at his nails.

"_You_? Love a _Demon_? Oh, that's rich." Gin let out a small laugh, which died off rather quickly when Harry just frowned at her. "You _did_. You actually fell in love with the things you'd feared since you were two," the woman whispered, eyes wide.

"Things aren't always what they seem. I've met the kindest Demons in the world, kinder even that some of the Angels I've met. I've learned to look beneath the surface," Harry replied calmly.

Gin's eyes narrowed. "Things aren't always what they seem? What do you really mean by that?"

Harry smiled coldly. "What makes you think I mean anything past what I just said?"

"Because I _know_ you, Harry. Everything you say when you have that look in your eyes has more than one meaning. It's something you learned from Remus," Gin shot back hotly.

Harry cocked his head at the two women across from him. "Ginevra, do you trust me?" he asked seriously.

Gin's eyes widened. "Of course I do. You're still my brother, at heart," she whispered.

Harry nodded. "Come with me to Hell. I will explain things there, but I cannot chance the Council finding anything out by speaking up here."

"And me?" Luna demanded hotly.

Harry smiled at the blonde. "I have watched you two fall in love and live in peace for years. You are welcome to come with us if you so wish, Miss Lovegood."

"You watched me after I left?" Gin murmured, startled.

Harry winked at her. "Duh. Had to find out if you learned anything important, of course." Gin laughed at that. "Come." Harry held out a hand to the two women.

Gin smiled reassuringly at Luna, then stepped forward and took Harry's hand firmly. Luna took a deep breath, then took Harry's other hand. Silently, the three disappeared.

--

As soon as they'd appeared in Hell, Harry found himself in a tight hug. Gin buried her face against her old friend's neck, inhaling his scent. "Oh, God, I missed you," she whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms around the Angel carefully and closed his eyes. "Makes two of us."

"How sweet," came a dry voice from behind the two Angels. "We thought you might have been planning to stay up there for an eternity."

Harry untangled himself from a horrified Gin and turned to give the Demon Lord a dark look. "Now see here, Voldemort-" he started.

Voldemort laughed, which only made Harry's scowl deepen. "Perhaps, Harry, the next time you run off, you'll give us a better explanation than, 'I have to find Gin', hum?"

Harry rolled his eyes and bowed deeply. "You'll have to forgive my suddenness, my Lord, but I had other matters to attend to," he shot back evenly.

The Demon Lord smiled. "So we see. Will you introduce us?"

Harry snorted, but turned to Gin and Luna, who were clutching each others' hands as if their lives depended on it. "Gin, Luna, this is the Demon Lord Voldemort." He smiled faintly. "Don't worry, he's a big softie."

"We are not!" Voldemort exclaimed, incensed.

Both Luna and Gin offered nervous little smiles. "I see that," Gin said faintly.

Harry sighed and turned back to his lover. "Voldemort, these lovely ladies are the Human, Luna Lovegood, and the Angel, Ginevra Weasley."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Weasley?"

"Yes, Weasley." Harry narrowed his own eyes. "She's my friend and the closest thing to a sister I have. Don't you _dare_ hurt her."

The Demon Lord frowned. "She'd better not turn out like the rest of her family."

"Not a chance," Harry declared before turning to grin at the Angel and Human. "Right?"

Gin frowned. "What has my family done?"

"Joined the Council's side," the Demon Lord growled.

Gin's frown deepened. "What has the Council done?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry inquired, startled. "I thought for sure that you'd at least been informed, since you've got Police patrols outside your house."

"Those are to keep us in as much as they are to keep others out," Luna spat. "Fucking Angels. A fat one came looking for Gin a few days ago, saying something about killing everyone on the planet and finally taking on her birthright."

Harry sat down heavily, gaze horrified. "Hells and Heavens."

Voldemort hurried over to the young God. "Harry? What is it?" he whispered.

Harry locked eyes with Gin, who was still frowning at him. "Your god mum's gone insane, Gin."

"Harry!" Voldemort forced Harry to look at him. "Explain. Now."

"I think we'd all like an explanation, actually." Lucius sneered as he and Minerva stepped into the room. The two advisors appeared to have made a truce of sorts, finally, since they weren't snapping one another's heads off.

Gin was staring at her old Shifting teacher. "Madame McGonagall! What are you doing down _here_!"

"Keeping an eye on my charge." Minerva sniffed.

"You're doing a piss-poor job of it, let me tell you." Lucius snorted.

"Do you think you could do any better?" Minerva shot back.

"Would you two shut up for more than three seconds?" Voldemort hissed, ruby eyes flashing dangerously. Both Lucius and Minerva snapped their mouths shut quickly. The Demon Lord looked back at the Great God. "Harry, please, you need to explain things to us."

Harry nodded. "Dolores Umbridge is head of the Council now, she bribed the other Council members into voting her up." Harry looked over at Luna, ignoring the horrified look on Gin's face as she put two and two together. "The woman who dropped by the other day, did she resemble a toad, by any chance?" he inquired politely.

"Er, yeah, actually..." Luna nodded.

"Dolores..." Gin whispered. "What has gotten into her since I left?"

"Wait, one of the power-hungry Angels is her _godmother_?" Lucius exclaimed. "Oiy, I think I need a good headache cure right about now."

"Makes two of us." Minerva groaned, rubbing at her head.

Voldemort was frowning at Harry. "What was the missing piece? Did Dumbledore tell you?"

Harry nodded. "Years ago, there was a tale that the Council at that time banned. It foretold of a Great God, the youngest ever, who would love the Demon Lord and bring the three worlds together in peace."

"Oh, Great God," Minerva breathed.

"I've never heard that one..."Lucius muttered.

"It probably never made it down here," Minerva murmured.

"I figured that out, thanks."

"Oh, _really_?"

"I ought to-"

"Lucius! Minerva!" Voldemort snapped. "You try our patience."

"Sorry, my Lord," the two chorused.

When Voldemort looked back at his lover, he found that Gin had knelt before Harry and was holding his hands. "Harry? Are you the Great God?" the woman asked seriously.

Harry nodded faintly. "Yeah." Voldemort tensed, next to him.

Gin bit her lip, then pulled Harry into a painfully tight hug. "Friends forever," she whispered.

"Family at heart," Harry agreed, voice choked.

The Demon Lord let out a relieved sigh. It looked like he wouldn't have to kick another Weasley out of Hell after all.

--

"They're called Surface Amulets."

"How strange." Gin turned the small gem over in her hand. "You say they're the only way in or out of Hell?"

"Yup." Harry grinned at his friend. He was showing her some of Demonic items he had. The Demon Lord was sitting at his desk in one corner, pretending that he wasn't watching them, and Luna was resting in the room she and Gin had been given in the palace. "I'll have to see if Voldemort will give you one."

"We're not doing all that bloody paperwork," the Demon Lord growled.

Harry smirked at the older man's back. "Then don't. You never officially gave me one, right? And you're required to give one to every Great God..."

"Oh, you _are_ a little Demon!" Gin laughed.

Voldemort grumbled something under his breath, then pulled an Amulet from the top drawer of his desk and tossed it at the Great God, who caught it, then handed it over to Gin. "Now let us work."

"Love, if you'd wanted to work, you'd be in your office, not in our bedroom," Harry pointed out brightly. "And, for that matter, you wouldn't be reading that Dickens book again."

Voldemort spun in his chair to give Harry an exasperated look. "Reading Dickens _is_ work!"

"Not if you've read it fifty times, it's not," Harry responded, overly cheerful. "And, if it were _real_ work, you wouldn't have an Illusion Spell hiding the cover."

"And perhaps we could actually enjoy the book if you'd stop _cheating_ and casting Disillusion Spells on everything in the damn room."

"Ouch." Harry winced. "Forgive me for being curious."

"We'll forgive you for being an Angel, but never for your curiosity," the Demon Lord retorted.

Harry turned to Gin, who was laughing quietly into one hand, with a slightly confused look on his face. "Did that make _any_ sense to you?"

Gin burst into loud laughter as Voldemort stood up and strode over to the two. The Demon Lord pulled Harry up by his arm and pushed him towards the door of the bedroom. "You're leaving until you learn to behave, Potter."

"But I _do_ know how to behave!" Harry laughed.

The Demon Lord stopped his dragging and gave the Great God a suspicious look. "Prove it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are hopeless," he declared before hopping up and, with the help of his wings, capturing the Demon's mouth with his own. Voldemort let out a growl and kissed him back fiercely, leaning down slightly so that Harry didn't have to strain to reach him.

Gin shook her head in amusement at the two. "You're both crazy," she called over to them, fingering her new Surface Amulet.

Voldemort pulled back from his lover and smirked at the redhead. "We believe we were told the same thing when we were thrown out of Heaven."

Gin cocked her head to one side curiously. "You're a Fallen Angel?"

Voldemort grimaced at the title while Harry snorted into the taller man's robe. "We would prefer if you didn't use that term. We are the Demon Lord."

Harry poked the Demon Lord's stomach, earning himself an affronted look. "Angel," he teased, eyes glittering.

"Demon," Voldemort shot back, fighting a smile.

Gin shook her head at the two. "If you'll forgive my curiosity, Lord Voldemort, why were you thrown from Heaven?" she inquired.

Harry frowned as the Demon Lord stiffened. "Voldemort?"

Voldemort sighed. "A long tale, Madame Weasley."

Gin pressed her lips together stubbornly. "Do you have anything better to do?"

Harry bit his lip and looked between the two. He knew that look on Gin's face. The woman wouldn't drop this, not a chance. He also could tell his lover was uncomfortable with the subject. Of course, Harry was also curious. He'd never really gotten a straight answer from the man about what the man had done to get himself thrown from Heaven, other than easy jokes and well-concealed half-lies. Undecided, Harry closed his eyes and rested his head back against the Demon Lord's chest with a sigh.

Voldemort glanced down at the sigh and frowned. "Very well," he said before scooping a startled Harry up into his arms and settling back into his desk chair. "It started with our parents, really."

"You mean you blame it all on them." Gin snorted.

The Demon Lord gave the Angel a cold look. "Silence."

Harry laughed and kissed the Demon's cheek. "Either way..."

Voldemort smiled faintly at the Great God before continuing, "We say it began with our parents because that _was_ the beginning. Our mother was born in Heaven after her mother was raped by a Demon during the last war between Heaven and Hell. She, to escape the war, left Heaven for the Surface when she was still in her teens-"

Gin's eyes widened. "So young?"

Voldemort nodded grimly. "She spent a little over thirty years on the Surface before she met up with our father, who was a Human, and married him. He was always wary of her despite his love for her, from what we found after, but when he learned she was pregnant with us, he threw her from the house. Our mother, having no where else to go with this problem, fled back up to Heaven. The war had ended a little over a decade before and Heaven had long healed from the structural damage by then.

"Our grandmother was still alive when our mother returned and allowed our mother back in with no complaints, though other Angels warned her against trusting her half-Demon daughter. Our grandmother, though, was a kind woman, despite her hardships, and would have never turned down one in need. She helped our mother through our birth and helped to raise us.

"Not long after we turned ten, though, our mother left to return to the Surface so she could be reunited with her husband without us holding her back." Voldemort's face turned nasty.

Harry hugged the Demon Lord tightly. "I'm sure she cared very much for y-"

"She cared very little, and the Angels did not like her. If not for our grandmother insisting we get a proper Angel's education and talking her into leaving us with her, we probably would have gone back with our mother and been left in an orphanage or on the street to rot. Grandmother even told us she feared such a fate." Voldemort offered his small audience a tight smile. "She is probably the only reason we are still alive now."

Harry let out a choked sound and buried his face in the Demon Lord's robes while Gin looked away. "What was your grandmother's name?" the young woman inquired of her fingers.

"Margaret Meylan," Voldemort answered promptly.

Harry's head shot up. "She's still-"

"Yes, she is," Voldemort agreed tightly.

Gin swallowed. "Will you continue, please?" she requested softly when the silence that followed the Demon Lord's words got to be too oppressive.

Voldemort nodded. "We were never well met in Heaven, due to our parents. We were bullied and tormented and we did not like it, though we never fought back, for that was not the way of an Angel. After our mother left, our tormentors only got worse until one day, many years later, when one of our tormentors dragged us out of the sight of our careless teachers and classmates, filled with hatred for us, to beat us up again. We lost our temper and killed him."

Gin let out a faint whimper-like sound and stared up at the Demon Lord with wide eyes. Harry just closed his eyes and clutched at his lover's robe. He'd known there would be death in this tale.

"We were not caught, as we covered our tracks well. When we were cornered later by the Angel's friends to inquire as to his whereabouts, we killed them, too. There was a great case on their deaths but, again, we covered ourself well and were not caught. Most people never even thought to suspect us, as we were so quiet and thought weak. Not even our grandmother suspected us, though that could have been because she was blinded by her foolish love for us."

Harry bit his lip sadly. _It wasn't foolish_, he wanted to cry, but he knew Voldemort would not heed such a thought. Gin looked like she was having the same sort of thoughts.

"With the deaths of our main tormentors, we were left alone to continue our studies in peace. On the day of our graduation, however, the brother of the first Angel we'd killed attacked us on our way to the Ceremony and we killed him to stay alive. In our rush, we missed a splash of blood on our left wing-"

Harry gasped. "That was the wing that was broken!"

Gin frowned. "Huh?"

Voldemort waved his hand at the interruption. "Hush." Harry and Gin nodded and settled back again. "The blood was seen by one of our teachers during the Graduation Ceremony and we were questioned about it after. By then, the Angel's body had been found and we were declared guilty. Dumbledore forced an admission from us about our killing of the others and we were tried and found guilty. Our sentence was to become a Fallen Angel as well as to have the wing that had given us away Snapped and Stained."

"Stained?" Gin frowned.

Harry answered her question in a muted voice. "It means the stain of blood on it can never be removed. It's a way to mark an Angel as a murderer. Even Demons are wary of those with Stained wings."

"Still. That seems like a bit of a heavy punishment to me," Gin said stonily. "Didn't they even care that you'd been bullied by them?"

"We are of Demon brood," Voldemort responded with a chilled voice. "We deserved the treatment we received."

"You didn't! Blood doesn't make the person!" Gin cried.

Harry shook his head sadly. "It does according to the Angelic Charter," he murmured sadly. "Clause thirty-two states that any descendant of Demons, no matter how diluted their blood, is not allowed to fight back against any punishment they may receive for their 'bad blood'."

"And Clauses forty, forty-two, and forty-three tell us what rights we cannot claim. The right to a fair trial is one of them - we were lucky to have gotten a trial at all," Voldemort added.

Gin looked horrified. "Harry, you've _got_ to change that Charter."

"I plan to," Harry replied with cold eyes. "Right as soon as I make good on my promise to Albus to disband the Council."

"Ooooh... Dolores won't like that one bit," Gin laughed.

Voldemort shook his head. "Currently, the Council has too much power for us to disband them, though. With the Angelic Police on their side, no one can bring them down."

Gin's eyes lit up suddenly. "I just got an idea."

"Oh, no..." Harry groaned.

"What is this idea, Madame Weasley?" Voldemort asked suspiciously.

Gin stood with a grim smile. "Harry, how many Angels are down here?"

"You, Aunt Petunia, Minerva, and me," Harry whispered.

"Get your Aunt and Madame McGonagall. We're going up to Heaven."

"What!" Voldemort shook his head as Harry stood. "No! We forbid it!"

Harry gave his lover a sad look. "Voldemort, you and Lucius and Minerva are good at figuring out all this war stuff, but I feel useless down here. If we can gather support back home, we might be able to take the Council down from the inside."

"We-"

"Please let me do this?"

Voldemort stood and folded Harry in a hug. "If this is what you truly wish, I will not stop you," he whispered into the Great God's crazed hair. "Just, be careful." He leaned back so he could meet Harry's eyes, who nodded, then looked over at Gin. "You _will_ keep an eye on him, or we shall have your head."

Gin smiled. "Of course. Is it all right if Luna remains down here?"

"We will keep her safe," Voldemort agreed.

Harry leaned up and kissed the Demon Lord. "We'll be back before you know it, love," he promised. Then he stepped back and, closing his eyes, changed his wings back to pure white before turning and leading the way to his Aunt's room and the office that Minerva had been gifted with.

--

After mere hours in Heaven, the task force of four Angels had found not only a base of sorts to work from, but also some allies. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had started forming a rebellion force not long after the death of Albus. Seeing Harry alive and unbound had made their day and they had gladly welcomed their godson and his friends into their home.

Harry had decided against telling any more people of his new position as Great God. He knew that such news would be a great relief and moral-booster to the Rebellion, but he couldn't chance anyone in the Council finding out. Minerva had agreed with his thoughts on the subject and, as she was his advisor, he held steady in his decision, even when Gin informed him that he should tell the members of the Rebellion.

"Gin, if the Council finds out, they'll kill everyone who might be in contact with me and everyone I care about. If they find out, they'll tear the worlds apart looking for me. I cannot be the cause behind so many deaths," Harry had said to keep his "sister" from telling anyone when he wasn't watching. The horror on Gin's face when she realized what consequences a leak could set into motion was all the assurance Harry needed for him to trust her not to tell.

As midnight's dark kiss touched Heaven, Harry threw his heavy traveling cloak on, to ward off the chilled night air, and headed for the door of the base.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked, seeming the appear out of nowhere behind the younger Angel.

Harry sighed and paused. "I have something I need to do. I've been watching the guards' routine all night and I've got it down. Please don't try and stop me."

Minerva pursed her lips. "At least take someone wi-"

"No." Harry's gaze was icy when he looked up at his advisor. "This is one journey I will make alone."

"Harry, I cannot let you go out there alo-"

"I'm not giving you a choice in this matter, Minerva," Harry cut her off. "And if you try and have me followed there will be consequences."

Minerva pursed her lips. "You've been spending too much time in Hell."

"No." Harry pulled his hood up, covering his face in shadows. "I've just been spending too much time with Voldemort. Good night, Madame McGonagall."

"Good night, Master Potter. Do try not to get killed."

"I plan not to," Harry assured her before dashing out into the night.

With ease, Harry dodged the guards that patrolled the square that their base was situated on. Once past the area of his observation, he slowed down and began moving much more carefully. The house he was headed for was on the outer reaches of the city's Cloud Bank. It would take him all night to get there. With any luck, his trip wouldn't be for nothing. With any luck, the woman who his grandfather had once befriended and who had taken James and Harry in as surrogate nephews wouldn't turn him away or have him killed on sight.

--

Harry knocked nervously on the door of the last house before the drop into the Great Blue. Daylight had once again embraced the clouds of Heaven's main city and he felt impossibly exposed out here where there were no cloud bushes to jump behind or puffing willows to fly up into the branches of. Even the houses were distanced too far apart to provide any good hiding places. He was half expecting to be shot in the back at any moment.

The door of the house opened and an elderly Angel peeked out at him with a cold look. "Who are you?"

Harry took a deep breath, then allowed his hood to fall back.

Brilliant blue eyes widened from within the house. "Heavens. Get in here before someone sees you, Harry!"

Harry smiled and slipped into the house quickly. "I was afraid you'd turn on me like everyone else, Auntie."

The woman let out a great huff. "Take that cloak off before you sweat to death and take a seat. I would like to know why you came all the way out here to talk to me, even though you feared I'd kill you on sight."

Harry hung his cloak up on the floating rack by the door and followed the other Angel into the kitchen. He sat at the table in there and smiled as the woman slid into the chair next to him. "I'd feared that you'd kill me, Auntie, yes, but I hoped that you wouldn't."

"You're talking in riddles, boy."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not a boy anymore, Auntie."

The woman looked him over sharply. "No, you're not," she agreed after a long moment of staring. "You're a young man, now." She stood and moved towards one of the cabinets. "Start talking."

Harry ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "I'm sure you've kept up with the news-"

"Why would I?" The Angel gave him a sharp look. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I'm in seclusion."

"No you're not," Harry replied with a touch of amusement. "You just want everyone to _think_ you're in seclusion. You couldn't keep your nose out of the city's business even if someone cut it off."

The woman laughed at that. It was a bitter laugh, though. "How right you are, Harry. Very well. I heard all about your crimes and your punishments. I'm also well up-to-date on this little massacre the Angelic Council thinks they can get away with now that the Great God is dead without a successor."

"Oh, he _has_ a successor," Harry assured her seriously. "It's just not possible for the current Great God to deal with the Council while they hold so much power over the Angelic Police."

The woman gave Harry a sharp look. "You know I won't get involved it these matters, Harry. Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

Harry sighed. "Look, I ran into your grandson-"

"Tom?" Blue eyes widened. "You ran into Tom? And he didn't kill you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, he didn't. We're friends, okay? One of my friends got him to tell us the story of why he became a Fallen and when he mentioned you I knew you'd want to know how he was."

Margaret Meylan, for that's who the Angel was, gave Harry a shrew look. "You want something, don't you? You'll tell me about my grandson, but you'll want something in return."

"Now, Auntie, I never sai-"

"You didn't have to, Harry." Margaret turned away. "I'm an old woman. I don't have much more to live for. You and Tom are the only two people who are still alive who I care for, you know. For the two of you, I'd probably do anything. So, name your price. If I can meet it, it's yours. If I can't meet it, I'll die trying," she said in a dull voice as she buttered some bread.

"No," Harry whispered. "I don't want you to die. I'd never forgive myself if you died because of me."

Margaret looked at Harry over her shoulder. "How is he?" she asked in response to Harry's pain-filled words.

Harry looked down at the table-top. "Very well. He's the Demon Lord, you know."

"Always knew that boy would make it big some day," Margaret commented as she set a plate of butter bread down before Harry. "You too, Master Top-Being-On-the-Council's-Most-Wanted-List."

"Great. Thanks." Harry pushed the plate away and rested his head on the table. "That's really something to be proud of."

Margaret sat back down next to the young man. "Tom's the Demon you've fallen in love with, isn't he?"

Harry nodded wordlessly, not looking up at the woman.

"And you're the Great God of the prophesy."

Harry nodded again, not even bothering to wonder how the woman knew of the prophesy. Margaret had ways of getting her hands on the most top secret of information.

"Oh, Harry..." Margaret pulled Harry to her breast and hugged him tightly.

Harry buried his face against her robes. Margaret had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. Only James and Harry knew where she lived and they were the only two she would ever see, anyway. Lily knew of "Auntie Margaret", but she'd never been allowed to come with, as the woman wouldn't see any but her "boys". Everything had suddenly slipped into place in Harry's mind when he'd learned that Margaret was Voldemort's grandmother.

Jonah Potter, Harry's grandfather, had a crush on Tom Riddle back at the Academy and had become Tom's only friend in an attempt to get closer to him. When Tom was claimed Fallen, Jonah denied any contact with him, but kept the letters the other sent him every once in a while. Also, Jonah stayed in contact with Margaret Meylan, who had been Tom's caretaker up until the day he was thrown from Heaven, and she had grown fond of Jonah. When Jonah had a son, he brought the boy to meet Margaret and she gladly added James Potter to her life in her self-made seclusion. Following in Jonah's footsteps, James had also brought his son to meet Margaret and she'd added him to her life as well.

And now Harry was the last of the Potters. He was also the one who had finally crossed the half-destroyed bridge that had once been formed between Tom and Jonah. He and Tom were the last two people Margaret dared to care about.

"He won't admit it, Auntie, but I think he misses you," Harry whispered to the woman.

"More likely, he thinks I abandoned him and view him as so many others do," Margaret replied. She ran a gentle hand through Harry's hair. "Is he happy?"

"Yes."

"And you love one another?"

"Yes."

"That's all I could ever ask for you both." Margaret let out a pained sigh. "Would you like my help in your little war, Harry?"

"Yes."

Margaret pulled away and forced Harry to meet her eyes. "Are you _ordering_ me to help you?"

"I don't order family around," Harry retorted. "And I'm not asking you as the Great God, I'm asking you as your nephew and the lover of your grandson to please help us save the worlds from the foolish Angelic Council."

Margaret kissed Harry's forehead with a faint smile. "Of course I'll help you, dearest," she assured him. "And the first thing I'll be helping you do is get some sleep. You can't very well fight a war if you're dead on your feet."

"I'm not," Harry denied.

Margaret smiled. "Yes, you are. Why don't you go up to your room and catch a couple of winks while I go send up the warning to my connection line that we need to fight against the Council."

Harry sighed. "Oh, fine. My godfathers are heading a small rebellion in the city. If you could have one of your line send them a feather that I'm just fine, that would be great. I don't need anyone back there worrying about me," he murmured as he stood

"Of course I will," Margaret assured him. "Should I use some sort of code so they know it's actually from you?"

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Tell them the God of Prophesy is working to gather the lost allies of the Fallen whose tale was told two days ago. And address it to Ginevra Weasley."

Margaret smiled. "That's vague enough so I don't quite understand it, at any rate. Should work perfectly. Now, get some sleep."

"I'm going, Auntie. Geeze."

Harry left for his room amongst laughter.

--  
October of 2004, Heaven  
--

Margaret and Harry worked tirelessly with the various Angels and Cherubs who made up Margaret's connection line. Margaret's line was made up of people from all sorts of backgrounds. She had one person who worked as a member of the Council's staff and a few more who were high-ranking officers in the Police force. One line member worked in the Great God's palace, which had been closed after Albus' death, while various others worked in large factories in the city. Plenty of the line members had already been in contact with the Rebellion when Margaret and Harry reached them, opening a solid line of communication between the leaders of the Rebellion and the small house on the edge of the Cloud Bank.

Once Gin and Minerva had been assured that it _was_ Harry who was in contact with them and not some fake Council spy, things started moving quickly. Within the Council, dissent brewed due to rude letters getting sent between members that all swore they never wrote. Factories closed down when workers went on strike or machinery broke. The Angelic Police started messing things up when their orders weren't clear or, even worse, totally wrong. The palace spread rumours about the Council poisoning Albus Dumbledore and about the late Great God having lived long enough to pass the mantle down, despite the Council's best efforts otherwise.

The city brewed with rumours, anger, and upheaval. A joke in the Rebellion headquarters was that a Demon could walk through the middle of the city and find themselves welcomed by hundreds.

When Harry heard that rumour, he decided he'd like to test it. So, much to Margaret's horror, he turned his wings black, then flew out to the city and walked through the city square.

A pair of arms grabbed him and dragged him into a closed shop almost as soon as he set down in the square. "Are you _insane_!" Minerva hissed.

Harry pulled away from his advisor. "I'm testing a theory."

"You're going to get yourself _killed_!"

"Won't. We took precautions." Harry gave the woman a dangerous look. "Don't try and stop me again."

"I'm going to have to ignore that order," Minerva replied grimly, grabbing Harry's arm and refusing to let him back into the street. "You'll have to forgive me, my Lord, but I cannot let you out there if you might be killed."

"Minerva, let _go_!" Harry attempted to pull from her grasp, but she had him in a grip that would not fail.

"Harry, I can't let you out there."

"Damn you!"

Silence filled the square rather suddenly and both Great God and his top advisor glanced out towards the Peace Fountain. The Demon Lord Voldemort stood on top of the highest part of the fountain, at least ten Demons surrounding him with deadly-looking staffs in their hands.

"What the Hell..." Minerva gaped at the sight.

Harry took her moment of shock as a chance to dive out of her grasp and dance through the air over to the Demon Lord. "Fancy meeting you here," he joked as he fluttered before the man.

Voldemort's lips twitched with a smile. "Perhaps not so fancy. Your sister called a meeting."

Harry's brows furrowed. "What? No she didn't."

Scarlet eyes narrowed. "Then _she_ must have." He nodded to someone behind Harry. "We were afraid of that."

Harry spun in place, then bared his teeth at the group of Council members. "Imagine seeing you idiots here!" he called over to them.

"Go back to Hell, Potter! We're only here to speak with the Demon Lord!" Dolores Umbridge called back.

"Harr-" Voldemort started, realizing what Harry had in mind as soon as the Great God flew towards the ground.

Harry ignored his lover. "I'm my Lord's envoy, you can talk to me," he said coldly as he settled on the ground before the Council members. Two of Voldemort's guards broke away from the larger unit and came to stand on either side of Harry. The Great God didn't let his relief show when he recognized Draco and Blaise.

Dolores seemed to look more like a toad than ever due to Harry speaking to her. "Go away, Potter."

"Either you speak to me, or this meeting is over." Harry sneered. "My Lord will speak to no Angel but the Great God."

"There is no Great God!" Dolores shouted.

"Yes, I know." Harry smiled coldly. "You killed him."

Dolores reached out to grab at the black-winged young man - probably to do him some form of harm - but Blaise and Draco stepped forward with their sharpened staffs and crossed them in front of the young God. Dolores jerked back before touching the staffs and bared her teeth. "Dare you to spread lies in my land?"

"_Your_ land?" Harry burst out in laughter. "Do you hear this, Angels? This woman claims Heaven as her _own_!"

The Angels that were watching on murmured to one another quietly. Dolores glared at Harry while the other Council members looked around nervously.

"Let me tell you something, Madame Umbridge," Harry murmured, smiling patronizingly at the Head of the Angelic Council. "The only being who can claim Heaven is the Great God, and even he is to share Heaven with the Angels and Cherubs. Heaven cannot belong to one sole being. _That_, Madame Umbridge, is clause two in the Angelic Charter. Perhaps you need to re-familiarize yourself with it?"

"You-" Dolores appeared to have lost all abilities of speech.

Harry spun on the balls of his feet. "My Lord, you will forgive me, but did you not read the Aura of the late Great God as having been poisoned mere moments before his death?" he called over to where Voldemort still stood atop the fountain.

"We did," Voldemort agreed.

"And did not the late Great God admit that it had been the Council who had poisoned him?"

"He did."

Harry spun back to Dolores with cold eyes. "Murderers."

Harry's words broke the spell of silence that had fallen over the square and the Angels' voice rose up in a cry of, "Murderers!"

"Demons lie!" Dolores screamed over the mass. "And Demon Lords are the greatest liars of them all!"

Silence fell as Minerva flew over to stand next to Harry. "I cannot lie," she said evenly. "I was there with the Demon Lord while the late Great God died and what Voldemort speaks is the truth."

The cry began again and Dolores shrunk back against the other Council members with wide eyes. Harry gave her a chilled smile. "You've made some powerful enemies, Madame Umbridge. Now what will you do?" he whispered into the noises that surrounded them before flying back over to the Demon Lord. Draco and Blaise followed and re-took their places in the circle of guards while Minerva faded back into the crowd.

Voldemort smirked at his lover as Harry fluttered next to him. "You truly are a Demon."

Harry grinned over at the man, eyes trailing the disappearing line of Council members as they hurried from the square and the mob of Angels who had turned on them. "Told you we'd do fine from the inside."

"So you did," Voldemort agreed. Then, noting Dolores watching them chat out of the corner of his eye, motioned Harry towards him. With a slight frown, Harry flew over so he was within arms reach, then squeaked when the Demon Lord pulled the Great God against him and kissed him.

After a long moment of shock, Harry started kissing back furiously and fisted the Demon Lord's hair. Voldemort wound his arms around Harry's waist and pulled them flush, smirking into the kiss. Let Dolores wonder how close they'd come to allowing the prophesy come true. She wouldn't realize the truth until too late anyway.

"That was different," Harry whispered as the kiss ended.

"Different how?" Voldemort cocked an eyebrow at his smaller lover.

"I wasn't aware you were one for public displays," Harry teased as a reply.

"Just getting our message across," Voldemort assured him. "Where's your sister and Minerva, anyway?"

Harry sighed. "Rebellion's base."

The Demon Lord jumped down to a patch of open ground next to the fountain, smiling when his guard surrounded them tightly. "Show us."

Harry nodded and stepped back from the embrace. "As you wish, my Lord," he agreed formally before motioning to the guards to let him lead the way. A couple fell back to let him through, then went back to their normal formation, which they stayed in as they followed the young man through the crowd to the nondescript building that the Rebellion hid in.

Sirius met them at the door with dark eyes. "You've have some explaining to do," he assured his godson, who rolled his eyes, before motioning the party of Demons in.

Four guards stayed outside, staffs held in a defensive position before the door. Four others took up positions inside the house just on the other side of the door. Draco and Blaise remained with Voldemort, who followed Harry and Sirius deeper into the building and into the large kitchen where a meeting was being held.

"Harry James Potter!" Gin shouted as she caught sight of her "brother". "What is the name of the Great God were you thinking!"

"Making a point," Harry replied coldly.

"You could have gotten killed," Petunia pointed out, jaw held tense in an angry position.

"Would not have." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the people in the kitchen as they all gave him disapproving looks.

Voldemort's arms encircled Harry from behind and he pulled the Great God against him. "On this, we agree with your family, Harry. That was foolish and dangerous. If you ever do something like that again, we'll bind your wings ourself."

A smile slipped over Harry's lips. "I won't let you."

Voldemort kissed Harry's cheek. "We dare you to try us."

Sirius cleared his throat loudly, making all attention snap to him. "Harry, your wings were _white_ last time I saw you."

Harry winced. "Oops."

The Demon Lord chuckled. "You did not tell them."

"If it got back to the Council, it could have ruined everything," Harry murmured in response.

Voldemort let out a snort. "Ruined everything how? It would have terrified them."

"And they would have attacked everyone!" Harry tugged away from his lover and glared at him. "I know you don't see the lives of other people to be of much importance, but I _do_. I will not allow the deaths of innocent people because the Council panicked!"

The Demon Lord rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "It's not that we don't see lives-"

"The lives of Angels, then," Harry slipped in.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Angels are fine when they don't harm those we care about!"

"Gentlemen, take the fight outside, please," Gin muttered, thumping her head on the table.

"But explain what's going on, first," Sirius cut in, glaring at his godson.

"Before Albus died, I was made his successor," Harry offered shortly. "I'm the Great God."

Silence fell over the kitchen as everyone stared at the black-winged young man in disbelief.

Sirius suddenly let out a chuckle. "That's good. You had me going for a moment there."

Harry spun on his heels and stormed from the room. Voldemort turned dangerous scarlet eyes on the man, whose laughter was slowly dying off. "You'll do well to believe him, Black," he hissed before hurrying after his lover.

Harry slipped out the back door of the building and stretched his wings before pushing off into the sky. This was the other reason he hadn't wanted to tell. Sirius would never believe him.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced down at where the Demon Lord stood, looking up at him sadly. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

Harry let himself settle back down on the ground. "Auntie's house."

Voldemort blinked a few times in confusion. "Who's 'Auntie'?"

Harry's face broke out into a smile and he took one of Voldemort's hands in his. "Come on. She's been dying to meet you."

"What have you told her about us, little Demon?" Voldemort inquired as he allowed Harry to lead the way up into the sky and away from the square.

"Nothing too embarrassing," Harry assured his lover with a mischievous smile.

The Demon Lord offered Harry a faintly annoyed look. "Nothing too embarrassing, eh? We'll bet you've told her every stupid thing we've ever done over the years."

Harry didn't offer him a response as he led the way towards Margaret's home.

--

"Auntie! I brought a friend!" Harry called as soon as they stepped into the house, wings once again white. Voldemort was looking around curiously, wings folded back against his black robes.

"You should know by now how I rea-" Margaret froze as she caught sight of the man who stood next to Harry.

"I didn't think you'd mind this particular friend," Harry offered with a brilliant smile.

Voldemort frowned at the Angel woman for a long moment before his eyes widened. "Grandmother?"

"Oh, Tom." Margaret's eyes lit up with a sad sort of happiness. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Harry snorted. "Oh, stop it, Auntie. I told you I'd bring him by."

Voldemort ruffled Harry's hair. "Why are you calling my grandmother 'Auntie' anyway?"

"Because after you left, I went into hiding out here, but Jonah found me and stayed in touch," Margaret explained. "The Potters are the only people I've kept up with all these many years."

"She lying, you know," Harry confided to his lover loudly.

"Oh, stop that, you." Margaret waved a towel at the green-eyed Angel. "Come into the kitchen and sit. I was just making some cookies."

"Perfect timing!" Harry cheered before rushing into the kitchen.

The Dark Lord shook his head at the other's antics. "That Angel..."

Margaret let out a light laugh and motioned for Voldemort to come with her. "So, how have you been?"

"I tof you, Anfie," Harry started with his mouth full of hot cookies.

Margaret gave him a stern look. "No talking with your mouth full." Harry rolled his eyes with a faint smile. "And I'd like to hear it from Tom's own mouth."

Voldemort gave his grandmother an exasperated look. "Grandmother, no one calls me that anymore."

"Someone needs to. Have a seat."

The Dark Lord sat with a helpless sigh. "I've been fine. Really."

Margaret let out an amused sound, then looked over at Harry. "I see you weren't killed."

Harry immediately pouted. "Minerva wouldn't let me test my theory."

"What theory?" Voldemort asked, snatching a cookie from the plate in front of Harry.

"There's a rumour going around that a Demon could walk through the city square and find themselves welcomed by all the Angels that saw them," Margaret answered. "Harry decided to see if that was true."

Voldemort gave his lover a dark look. "I'll be tying you up when I leave, Harry. You do some stupid things when I'm not around."

Harry scowled. "I can take care of myself, Voldemort."

"You're going to get yourself _killed_ like this!"

"I _won't_!"

A knock on the door ended the argument before it could get any more heated and Harry stood. "I'll get it."

"Very well." Margaret sighed as the young man swept from the room.

"Has he _always_ been that foolish?" the Demon Lord growled.

"It runs in the family," Margaret replied dryly.

Voldemort pursed his lips and took another cookie. "Figures."

Harry came back into the kitchen with a crooked-looking Angel with him. Margaret stared at the new Angel for a moment before speaking. "What is it, Dung?

Mundungus Fletcher, or Dung for short, bit his lip. "Ya've got a battalion o' tha 'Gelic Police comin' thisa way, Maggie. They gotta call 'bout a Demon comin' thisa way."

"Oh, dear..." Margaret sighed.

"We'll take you to the base," Harry said firmly. "I'm sure we can get around that battalion without any prob-"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'!" Harry gave the Angel a startled look. "Of course you're coming back with us, Auntie!"

Margaret gave the Great God a firm look. "I don't like being around a lot of people, Harry. You know this. You and Tom should probably leave with Dung."

"But what if they-"

Voldemort stood and slipped a hand over the Angel's mouth. "We will leave then, Grandmother."

Harry pulled away. "I'm not going to leave you here to get snatched away by the Council's men!"

"Harry." Voldemort turned the Great God to look at him. "You can do nothing to save your world while you are in their prison, and even less if you are dead. We _know_ they will kill you on sight as you are now believed to be one of ours. Grandmother they will not kill, she will be safe."

Harry steeled himself and looked back at Margaret. "Expect us soon, then," he said in a sharp tone before forcing his wings black. "Dung, take the back way and stay out of sight. If you have to dive off the Cloud Bank to stay safe, do so. You have my permission for illegal re-entry."

Dung bowed smartly. "My thanks, Lord God."

"Don't get smart with me," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. Dung grinned. "Voldemort, let's slip under the Bank and slip-stream up into the base."

"Can we do that?" the Demon Lord inquired as Dung slipped out the back door.

"Of course you can." Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Be safe. Both of you," Margaret murmured, standing.

Harry spun and hugged his "aunt" tightly. "We'll get you out, I swear."

"I trust you," Margaret smiled, then motioned the Demon Lord over for a hug.

Voldemort swallowed and allowed his grandmother to hug him. "What Harry said," he stated uncomfortably.

Harry grinned. "Come on, you big sap."

"We are not a sap!" Voldemort complained, allowing himself to be led from the house.

Margaret closed the door on their teasing with a sad smile, then went to go meet the squadron at her front door with the plate of cookies. Harry wasn't the only one that feared her death at the hands of the Angelic Police. She knew too much.

--

Two days later, the leaders of the Rebellion got the news that would turn the tide in the war.

Margaret Meylan was dead.

--

Within a week of Margaret's death, the Angelic Police were crushed by Demonic and Rebellion forces and the Council had locked themselves in the Council Room in fear for their lives. Two members had already been captured and killed while in the middle of an escape attempt to the Surface, so they'd called a vote and it was agreed that they were better off hiding out. The Council Room's doors had spells on them that, when in a time of crisis, would allow none but a member of the Council or the Great God to open them, so the Council believed themselves safe.

Imagine their surprise when the Council Room's door slammed open to admit the black-winged Harry Potter, the Demon Lord, a group of Rebellion leaders, and the Demon Lord's top advisor.

"Wha-?" Dolores started, stepping forward furiously.

Harry's wings switched to white and he gave the Council Leader a chilled look. "Sit down, Dolores Umbridge."

Dolores joined her fellow members in staring in horror at the very being they'd worked so hard to prevent. "Impossible."

Harry ignored her whispered words in favour of coaxing the cloudy ground to form chairs for his group. Once everyone sat, he turned once again to the Council. "I am the Great God Harry Potter. Your foolish actions have allowed the prophesy you tried so hard to destroy to come true. You have killed a Great God, made war on both the Demonic World and the Human World, and have been the cause behind the deaths of numerous innocents. Before the leaders of the Rebellion, my advisor, the Demon Lord Voldemort, and his advisor, I try you. Feel free to speak in your defence."

The Council just stared on in silent horror.

Harry turned to his friends, family, and lover. "They give no defence. How do you find them?"

"Guilty of all charges," Gin said coldly, shooting her godmother, mother, and two brothers - all of whom were members of the Council - looks filled with malice.

"Seconded," Sirius growled.

"Aye," came the murmured consent from the other five.

Harry nodded. "And what shall their punishment be?"

"I vote for handing them over to Voldemort," Petunia offered evenly.

"Seconded, as long as I'm out of the room," Minerva added, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Harry glanced to the Demon Lord. "Voldemort?"

Voldemort rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "Turn them first, then we'll give them to our people."

"I'll second that one," Lucius offered cheerfully. The Angels around him snorted in amusement while both Harry and Voldemort covered smiles.

"All in favour?" Harry inquired.

"Aye!"

"Opposed?"

"Nay!" came a shout from one of the Council members. Everyone looked over to see Ronald Weasley standing. "I will not be handed over to a bunch of _creatures_ for their pleasure! Especially not by a person I don't recognize as God!"

Harry stepped over to the group of Council members and met Ronald's eyes evenly. "Sit."

Ronald gasped as his body sat against his will. "What is this wizardry!"

"Whether your mind recognizes Master Potter as the Great God or not, your body and magic does," Minerva informed the young Angel. "You should have paid more attention in Customs' History, Master Weasley."

"Impossible!" Ronald shouted furiously.

Harry shrugged carelessly. "I, Great God Harry Potter, disband the Angelic Council and name all members of the most recent Angelic Council Fallen. May the Demon Lord take you on in a land more yours than this." As the Council members' wings turned black, Harry offered them all a chilled smile before looking back at the Demon Lord. "They're all yours. I never want to see them again."

Voldemort nodded in understanding as Minerva stood. "Lord God, if you'd please, I'll take you to your rooms."

Harry nodded. "Are there rooms for my guests?"

"Most certainly."

"Lucius, get the guards outside to throw these fools into the dungeons and make certain things are well back home," Voldemort murmured to his advisor.

Lucius bowed stiffly as he stood. "As my Lord says." Then he spun and stalked from the room.

Voldemort stood and joined his lover at the door. The two leaders followed Minerva as she led the way through the palace grounds to where the Great God's rooms were kept. Other members of the Great God's household led the leaders of the Rebellion to various rooms where they could spend their evening.

Minerva motioned to a set of gold-trimmed white doors. "That is your suite, Lord God."

"Thank you, Minerva," Harry replied sincerely.

Minerva bowed. "Good evening, my Lords." Then she turned and walked off to wherever her room was located.

Harry took Voldemort's hand and led the way into the suite, gasping when he saw it. "Heavens..."

Voldemort smiled faintly. "This is beautiful."

The walls were a creamy white and the cloud-like floor was lined with sliver. Silver and gold danced together with black and white on the ceiling to paint a mural of clouds and royal palaces with Angels and Demons at peace with Humans. The king-size bed was draped in light blue and silver hangings while the sheets were pale green and the frame was golden-brown. The other furniture in the room was made of the same golden-brown wood as the bed frame and each had murals painted in pale colours upon them of Heaven and Hell and the Surface.

Harry smiled faintly. "The prophesy is all around us."

The Demon Lord leaned over so his nose brushed against Harry's. "It seems to me that there are two characters missing from this prophesy, though."

"So there are," Harry agreed before covering his lover's mouth with his own for a brief moment.

Voldemort picked Harry up and carried him over to the bed. "Should we fix this?"

Harry made a sharp movement with one hand, then smirked when both his and Voldemort's robes disappeared. "I think our mere presence has fixed that little problem, love."

Voldemort slipped on top of his smaller lover and smiled down at him. "Perhaps it has," he agreed, then forced Harry into a sharp kiss.

Fingers roamed over equally pale chests, which rose and fell quicker and quicker with the promise of sex. Straining manhoods brushed, pulling whispered gasps from bruising lips. Fingers danced between a secret crack, touching and sliding past a pucker of skin, Stretching, readying for what would follow.

And as the two on the bed created a poem of love, the room around them swirled with Magick both Pure and Evile.

The Worlds marked their Lords in the moment when both climaxed - streaks of silver shot through black as streaks of gold shot through white.

--  
Epilogue  
November of 2009, Human World  
--

"You came!" Gin tossed herself into her brother's arms with a shout of joy.

Harry wrapped his sister in a hug, folding his gold-streaked white wings tightly against his back. "Of course I did."

"We could hardly miss the fifth anniversary of the Great Peace," a voice offered from behind the Great God.

Harry grinned over his shoulder at the figure with silver-streaked black wings. "There you are!"

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow at his husband of three years. "We are, indeed, here. What of it?"

Harry let go of his sister and stalked up to the Demon Lord. "You didn't visit last week."

"We were busy preparing for today," Voldemort informed the Great God.

"What were you preparing?" Luna asked as she came out of the manor in a royal-cut pale blue robe with a bowl of food. Hermione, Dean, Piers, Dudley, and Petunia all followed her, each carrying some form of dish filled with food and dressed in robes of white or brown.

Luna was the "Lady of the Humans", which made her pretty much equal in status to the Demon Lord and Great God among the Humans. She'd been voted into her position by the few Humans who'd known the full truth behind the attacks by Angels not long after the Council was disbanded. Later, once it was decided that the three Worlds needed to learn to work in peace, Luna was voted back into the position by an amazing percentage of the Human population. With her title came the manor that she and her wife, Gin, lived in with their small group of close friends.

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow at the Human. "We believe one of the agreements between the three of us during the Peace Talks was to find a way to give your people wings?"

Luna's eyes lit up. "You finally found a way?"

Everyone looked at the Demon Lord curiously. "It was Blaise's idea, really," Voldemort admitted. "He was fiddling with those old bracelets he made all those years ago and he found a way to make them create a pair of brown wings for the wearer."

"That's wonderful!" Gin called, hugging her wife. Luna smiled thankfully at the Demon Lord as everyone around them also cheered.

Harry chuckled. "How long will it take Blaise to make enough?"

Voldemort shrugged. "By himself, probably over a year. We made this top priority, though, so they're ready now." He pulled a couple of brown bracelets from his pocket and held them out. "We brought enough with us for our friends who are Human, of course. And it was agreed that they would be made free for all Humans, as wings are free for all Angels and Demons."

Luna took the small handful of bracelets and handed them out to Dudley, Hermione, Piers, and Dean before putting her own on. Each of the Humans formed brown wings, though Luna's were shot through with streaks of bronze in honour of her position. "Thank you," the Lady of the Humans whispered sincerely, brushing a finger over her new wings. Gin looked absolutely delighted.

"It's only fair that our neighbors be allowed the same gift as us," Harry replied as he leaned back against the Demon Lord's chest. "We all came from the same beginning - we're all related in some way. To call us different because of a lack of wings, or even differing wing-colour, is a foolish notion of the past. That is the goal we all agreed to strive towards, remember?"

"So it is," Luna agreed, smiling at the other two rulers. "And, perhaps, one day, Angels and Demons and Humans can have the same colour of wings, and there won't be a way to tell them apart anymore."

"We look forward to that day," Voldemort murmured.

"Hopefully, it won't be much longer in coming," Gin agreed happily.

"For now, though, let's eat!" Dudley called.

Everyone laughed and moved towards the table of food.

--

The End

--

**A/N:** Cheers! It's done! I'm so proud of my baby!

Much love to all my reviewers of the past and the future, as well as to those readers who prefer to lurk.(Do make note that most sites allow the author to track how many people view their fics, so I know there are plenty of you. XP)

Batsutousai


End file.
